Fünf kleine Ägypter
by Ancoho
Summary: Horatio entdeckt seine Liebe für Katzen


**Magst du Katzen?**

Unheimliche Begegnung 

Es war spät am Abend, als Horatio müde und erschöpft von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Ein bisschen fahrig fummelte er in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel. ‚_Wo steckt das Mistding bloß?_' Müde suchte er in jeder Tasche seines Anzugs. Endlich spürte er den Schlüssel für sein Sicherheitsschloss in den Fingern. Da die Außenbeleuchtung mal wieder nicht funktionierte, war es zu dunkel, um das Schloss auf Anhieb zu treffen. Während er mit den Fingern nach der Öffnung tastete, hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er beobachtet zu werden. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und versuchte, im dunklen Vorgarten etwas zu sehen. Schließlich konnte er in einem von den Büschen, die diese Wohnanlage zierten, einen kleinen dunklen Schatten ausmachen. _‚Uff,'_ der Seufzer kam aus tiefster Seele. _‚Es ist nur eine Katze. Was bin ich doch für ein Held, dass ich schon nervös werde, wenn so ein kleiner Stubentieger in der Nähe ist.'_ Endlich hatten seine Versuche Erfolg und Horatio konnte die Tür öffnen. Erleichtert betrat er sein Apartment.

Nächtliche Besucher 

In der nächsten dreiviertel Stunde war er damit beschäftigt, sich selber und seine Wohnung ein bisschen auf Vordermann zu bringen. Duschen, Umziehen und dann etwas Aufräumen. Während er duschte, konnte seine Wohnung durchlüften, er hatte alle Fenster weit geöffnet. Obwohl er im Parterre wohnte, hatte er keine Angst vor Einbrechern. Die Wohnanlage war geschützt, hatte Sicherheitspersonal und einen Hausmeister. Die Haare noch etwas feucht vom Wasser und ein Handtuch um die Schultern kam er in seine kleine Küche, um sich was zu Essen aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Angestrengt starrte er auf seine Vorräte und versuchte zu entscheiden, was am schnellsten zuzubereiten war und was er nehmen sollte. Dabei überhörte er zwei leise Plumpser auf dem Wohnzimmerfußboden. Zwei Katzen hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt und waren durch das offene Fenster in die Wohnung gekommen. Eine kleine schwarze und eine etwas größere, rote Katze. Beide eilten nun freudig in die Küche, um dem Mann dabei zu helfen, etwas zu Essen im Kühlschrank zu finden. Die beiden streiften Horatio um die Beine, eine links und die andere rechts. Horatio, immer noch barfuss vom Duschen, machte einen erschrockenen Hüpfer und landete fast im Kühlschrank. „Puh, ihr habt mich fast zu Tode erschreckt, ihr kleinen Biester," rief er laut aus, „was macht ihr hier und wie seit ihr hereingekommen?"

Mit wild hämmerndem Herzen schaute er sich um. Na ja, wie sie hereingekommen waren war ja wohl offensichtlich. Seine eigene Schuld, schließlich hatte er selber seine Fenster so einladend geöffnet. Diese Katzen hatte er noch nie vorher in der Nachbarschaft gesehen, sie mussten neu sein. Wahrscheinlich gehörten sie dem neuen Mieter, der seit einigen Tagen in der Wohnung im Ersten Stock werkelte. Da er immer spät nach Hause kam, hatte er noch niemanden gesehen.

Wie viele? 

Horatio mochte Katzen, aber dies hier war schon etwas unheimlich. Mittlerweile waren es fünf Katzen. Die beiden ersten waren offensichtlich nur die Vorhut gewesen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er fünf unterschiedliche Katzen in seinem Wohnzimmer, es war fast wie eine kleine Invasion. Da waren noch ein großer fetter schwarz-weißer Kater, der sich richtig rüpelhaft nach vorne drängelte, eine Siamesin mit den typischen blauen Augen, schlank und grazil. Außerdem eine grau-schwarz getiegerte und irgendwie hoheitsvoll aussehende Katze. Die fünf waren so unterschiedlich wie es nur ging, hatten aber keine Probleme, gemeinsam bei Horatio um Futter zu betteln und ihn hungrig anzustarren. ‚_Irgendwie ist es schon lustig'_, dachte er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, _‚ich komme mir irgendwie belagert vor.' _Aber er hatte kein Problem mit den Fellgesichtern, er mochte Katzen und genoss die Gesellschaft der Fünf.

Invasion 

Zufrieden und satt saß Horatio auf seinem Sofa. _‚Ein bisschen seltsam ist das schon, was ich gerade hier erlebe,'_ dachte er müde._ ‚Ein Mann und fünf Katzen gemütlich zusammen auf einem Sofa. Sieht bestimmt lustig aus.' _Sie hatten zusammen gegessen. Er selber hatte schließlich noch einen Rest Auflauf gefunden, den Alexx ihm gestern mitgegeben hatte, und für die Katzen hatte er noch zwei Dosen Thunfisch ‚natur' aus seinem Vorrat genommen. Damit waren die Fünf mehr als zufrieden gewesen.

Jetzt lagen sie, laut schnurrend und sich putzend, neben ihm auf dem Sofa, hockten vor seinen Füßen und eine lag sogar auf seinem Schoß. Es war die kleine schwarze Katze die so mutig gewesen war und es sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln bequem gemacht hatte. Die Rote lag neben ihm und die Siamkatze kuschelte sich dicht an seine gestreiften Sofakissen. Dann gab es da noch die Graugestreifte, die geheimnisvoll und ernsthaft vor seinen Füßen saß und ihn streng musterte. Der große Kater versuchte, der Siamkatze den Platz neben den Kissen streitig zu machen. _‚Ein richtiger Rüpel'_, dachte Horatio.

Eine Versammlung von Alten Ägyptern 

Das sanfte Schnurren der Katzen, die Geräusche, die sie beim fleißigen Lecken ihres Felles machten, die Wärme, die ihre kleinen Körper verbreiteten, lullten den Mann fast in den Schlaf. Seine Augenlider wurden schwerer und er fing an, sich zu entspannen. Aber dieser Abend war noch nicht zu Ende und offensichtlich hatte das Schicksal für ihn heute Nacht keinen Schlaf vorgesehen, denn plötzlich war ein Geräusch am Fenster zu hören. Horatio schreckte hoch und konnte draußen eine Bewegung ausmachen. Alarmiert sprang er auf und während fünf Katzen um ihn herum ebenfalls munter wurden, klingelte es schon an seiner Haustüre. _‚Das wird wohl der Besitzer dieser kleinen Gesellschaft sein,'_ vermutete er und eilte zur Tür. Kaum hatte er geöffnet, als eine kleine dunkelhaarige und sehr energische Person die Gelegenheit ergriff und sofort anfing, auf ihn einzureden. „Hallo, guten Abend", sagte die Frau und ohne jede Verlegenheit schob sie ihn an die Seite, so dass sie ins Zimmer sehen konnte. „Da seid ihr ja, ihr Bösewichter!" rief sie aus und kniete sich auf den Boden zu den fünf Katzen, die nun alles um sie herum liefen und sich an sie drängten. „Was seid ihr nur für schlecht erzogene Biester, einfach so abzuhauen. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, wo ihr wohl stecken könntet." Sie streichelte alle ausgiebig, erhob sich dann und sah den Mann an.

„Entschuldigung, ich bin Irene, ihre neue Nachbarin aus dem Ersten Stock. Ich war nur einen kleinen Augenblick unachtsam, da sind mir die fünf abgehauen. Eine ungezogene Bande sind sie!" Liebevoll blickte sie auf die Streuner herunter. Sie machte nur eine kleine Pause beim Reden und ließ Horatio keine Chance, etwas zu sagen.

„Darf ich vorstellen?" Die Rote da, das ist Prinzessin Theti, dieser dicke Klotz ist Prinz Tut und die Graue ist Königin Sam-Ira." Der Reihe nach zeigte sie auf alle, dann auf die Siamkatze.

„Das ist Nofretete, genannt Nofre und die kleine Schwarze hier" – sie schaute stirnrunzelnd auf die kleine schwarze Katze, die sich an Horatios Hosenbeinen rieb – „ist Prinzessing Kyra. Sie hat Angst vor anderen Menschen außer mir und versteckt sich vor allem vor Männern."

Horatio holte tief Luft, um etwas zu sagen, aber er hatte keine Chance.

„Oh, bitte entschuldigen sie diese Invasion zu so einer späten Zeit, wir sind jetzt weg, danke, dass sie auf die kleine Bande achtgegeben haben!" Irene scheuchte die fünf Katzen aus der Türe, drehte sich noch mal um und lächelte den Mann an, bevor sie hinter sich zumachte.

Horatio stand mitten im Zimmer, den Mund noch offen, um wenigstens auf Widersehen zu sagen. ‚Bang', seine Haustüre war zu und er war allein und sagte sein: „Bitte, keine Ursache, ist doch gerne geschehen." ins leere Zimmer hinein.

Unfälle und andere Unwägbarkeiten 

Des Leutnants nächste Begegnung mit den kleinen Fellgesichtern war eher schmerzhaft und unangenehm für ihn. Er war abends fast vor seiner Türe angekommen, beide Arme voll mit Akten und Papieren, die er zu Hause noch durchgehen wollte, mit der rechten Hand in der Hosentasche, um nach seinem Schlüssel zu fingern, als die kleine Kyra aus dem Busch vor seinem Eingang schoss und ihm zwischen die Beine lief, um ihn freudig zu begrüßen. Erschrocken und darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu treten und außerdem die Akten nicht fallen zu lassen, stolperte er, landete unsanft auf seinen Knien und ließ sich dann, schmerzhaft aufstöhnend, zur Seite fallen. Seine Knie taten höllisch weh, außerdem hatte er sich das Schienbein irgendwie angestoßen. Die Hände immer noch voll mit den Akten, saß er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden vor seiner Wohnung, ein Bild des Jammers. Klein Kyra saß vor ihm und schaute ihm liebevoll in die Augen. _‚Verdammt und zugenäht, tut das weh!'_ Nur das Bewusstsein, dass er hier öffentlich auf dem Weg saß, hielt ihn davon ab laut zu fluchen und zu stöhnen. _‚Na toll, anscheinend blute ich auch noch'_, bemerkte er entsetzt, als er eine warme Flüssigkeit an seinem Schienbein spürte. _‚Ein toller Held bin ich, zu Fall gebracht von einer kleinen Katze.'_

Während er noch, etwas betäubt vom Schmerz, überlegte, wie er wohl wieder auf die Beine kommen sollte, kam plötzlich die neue Nachbarin um die Ecke gelaufen.

„Oh Kyra, du kleines bösartiges Kätzchen, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt? Man kann dich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen!" Mit diesen Worten hockte sie sich neben ihn und fragte ihn besorgt: „Haben Sie sich weh getan? Warten Sie, ich helfe ihnen gleich auf. Geben sie mir ihre Haustürschlüssel, damit ich die Akten hineinbringen kann." Schnell nahm sie dem wie betäubten Mann die Schlüssel aus den Fingern, packte die Papiere und brachte sie in seine Wohnung. Sie war bald wieder zurück und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Ich glaube, sie bluten da am Bein", sagte sie und forderte ihn auf, sich auf ihre Schulter zu stützen. Horatio war dankbar für den Halt und humpelte an Irenes Seite in sein Wohnzimmer. Sie bugsierte ihn zum Sofa, half ihm dabei, die Hose auszuziehen, um sich seine Verletzung am Schienbein anzusehen.

„Es ist keine tiefe Wunde, der Knochen scheint nicht verletzt zu sein, das wird schnell wieder heilen. Wo haben sie ihr Verbandzeug? Wahrscheinlich im Bad?" Sie wartete gar nicht erst auf seine Erwiderung, holte aus dem Bad Pflaster, Desinfektionsmittel und einen Verband. Geschickt versorgte sie das Bein, säuberte die Wunde und hatte ihn in kürzester Zeit verarztet.

„Geht es jetzt besser?" Sie sah ihn lächelnd und auffordernd an. Als Horatio immer noch nichts sagte wurde ihr Blick besorgter. „Haben sie sich den Kopf auch angestoßen, haben sie Kopfschmerzen?" Horatio war wie benommen und konnte nicht klar denken. Bevor er über seine Erwiderung nachdenken konnte, rutschten ihm die Worte heraus.

„Geht das bei Ihnen immer so schnell, einen Mann aus seinen Hosen zu bekommen?" Selbst entsetzt über seine Worte starrte er die freundliche Nachbarin an.

„Nun", der Ausdruck in Irenes Gesicht wechselte von besorgt zu beleidigt. „Ich kann sehen, dass Sie ziemlich durcheinander sind. Ruhen Sie sich etwas aus, das mit dem Bein wird bald besser werden." Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sie sich vom Sofa und verließ sein Wohnung, nicht ohne Kyra mitzunehmen. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr mit Nachdruck und der Mann auf dem Sofa dachte gequält: _‚Was bist du doch für ein Idiot, Horatio Caine!'_

Das männliche Ego 

‚_Das habe ich ja gründlich vermasselt'_, dachte der Mann etwas gequält. Er saß erschöpft auf seinem Sofa, seine Knie schmerzten und noch mehr schmerzte die Erkenntnis, dass er vorhin wie ein ungehobelter Klotz sein Nachbarin beleidigt hatte, die ihm so schnell zur Hilfe geeilt war. Irene hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn verunsicherte. Nicht nur, dass er bei ihr kaum zu Wort kam, sie hatte auch eine tatkräftige und resolute Art, die es ihm fast unmöglich machte, so zu handeln wie er es gewohnt war. _‚Ich bin der Starke und helfe normalerweise anderen bei ihren Problemen, ich bin einfach nicht gewöhnt, dass man sich so um mich kümmert.'_ Das war zwar eine schwache Entschuldigung für sein Benehmen, aber besser als nichts. _‚Außerdem hat sie mich überrumpelt.'_

Er seufzte tief. Das waren alles nur dumme Ausreden. Er hatte sich unmöglich benommen und das wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er fand Irene sehr nett und auch attraktiv. Wie alt sie war, konnte er allerdings nicht abschätzen, sie war in einem Alter in dem eine Frau zwischen 40 und 50 Jahren alt sein konnte, das war schwer zu schätzen. Das war auch nicht nötig, er gab sowieso nichts darauf, außerdem war er selber ja auch schon über 50, also nicht mehr so grün hinter den Ohren. Hatte er jedenfalls bisher gedacht. Aber irgend etwas an dieser Frau brachte ihn dazu, sich wie ein Teenager zu benehmen. Er musste das unbedingt wiedergutmachen und zwar bald, sonst würde er sich das nie verzeihen. Die Idee ihr beim Renovieren zu helfen kam ihm in den Sinn, aber dann fielen ihm seine schmerzenden Knie ein und er verwarf den Gedanken. Aber dann hatte er einen Geistesblitz und ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. _‚Ja, eine gute Idee'_, dachte er, _‚so kann ich ihr helfen und gleichzeitig meinen Fehler ausbügeln.'_

Ein neuer Anfang? 

Einen Tag später, Horatio war spät nach Hause gekommen, aber doch früher als sonst, machte er sich schnell frisch, zog sich etwas Bequemes an und verließ seine Wohnung. Aus dem Ersten Stock kam ein Klopfen und Hämmern, dass auf Renovierungsarbeiten schließen ließ. Er klingelte an der Tür, und als Irene öffnete fing er gleich an zu sprechen, damit sie ihm nicht wieder ins Wort fahren konnte.

„Hallo, ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich mich bei ihnen entschuldigen und meinen Fehler von Gestern wiedergutmachen kann. Sie können doch wahrscheinlich viel besser arbeiten, wenn die fünf kleinen Ägypter nicht um ihre Füße streichen, außerdem sind sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht dazu gekommen, sich mit Vorräten einzudecken. Was halten sie davon, wenn ich die Fünf in meine Obhut nehme und sie selber außerdem zu Abendessen einlade, es wäre mir ein Vergnügen." Etwas atemlos von der Tirade sah er die Frau an. Sie hatte Farbkleckser auf der Stirn und der Nase, so was wie rot oder rosa. Sie trug ein weites kariertes Herrenhemd das schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, außerdem eine verwaschene Jeans. Sie war barfuss, die Füße ebenso besprenkelt mit Farbe wie ihr Gesicht.

Eine kleine Pause entstand und Horatio begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Die Frau sah ihn nachdenklich an. Wie er so vor ihr stand, hatte er etwas von einem kleinen Jungen an sich, der eine Überraschung plante und gespannt war, wie sie ankommen würde. Irene runzelte die Stirn und sah ihm direkt in die blauen Augen.

„Hallo, auch guten Abend. Mein Name ist übrigens Irene Summers." Auffordernd sah sie Horatio an. Der schnaubte innerlich. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er doch glatt die einfachsten Höflichkeitsregeln vergessen. Diese Frau brachte ihn aus der Ruhe, ob er das jetzt gut fand oder nicht. Er holte tief Luft und schaffte es dann doch, sein Anliegen an die Frau zu bringen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte nochmals. Mein Name ist Horatio Caine und ich möchte sie heute zu einer Mahlzeit einladen, damit ich meinen dummen Fehler von Gestern aus der Welt schaffen kann. Und die Katzen kennen mich, sie werden sich wohl bei mir fühlen und mich nicht behindern. Was sagen Sie?" Er sah sie bittend an, mit seinem nettesten Lächeln.

Mit einem kleinen hoffnungsvollen Blick sah Irene den Mann an, der sie um eine Kopflänge überragte und mit jungenhaftem Charme seine türkisfarbenen Augen strahlen ließ. Er hatte rote Haare und sein Gesicht und auch die Hände waren übersäht mit Sommersprossen. Er wusste um die Wirkung der Sommersprossen und seiner Augen, soviel war klar. Aber er hatte Recht, sie brauchte vielleicht seine Hilfe, denn die kleinen Biester hatten schon mehrmals dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihre Arbeit nicht zu Ende bringen konnte und sie sogar mehr Arbeit als vorher hatte, weil sie dauernd durch die Farbe liefen.

„Also gut" sagte die Frau aufseufzend. „Sie haben gewonnen. Ich habe noch nichts eingekauft und wäre außerdem froh, die fünf eine Weile von den Füßen zu haben. Nehmen sie die am besten gleich mit, ich gebe ihnen die Körbchen und die Katzentoiletten auch, ist das so in Ordnung? Und zum Abendbrot komme ich gerne, aber ich bringe einen guten Wein mit. Mögen sie Rotwein?"

Sie sah in fragend an und Horatio nickte nur, froh, dass sein Plan so gut funktioniert hatte. Mit den Katzen würde er gut klarkommen und auf das Abendessen freute er sich, da konnte er seinen dummen Fehler wieder ausbügeln. Froh nahm er die fünf Haustiere in Empfang und humpelte zum Fahrstuhl, zwei der Bande auf den Armen, die anderen drei liefen neben ihm her, ganz freudig und aufgeregt, weil sie sich von ihm wieder Leckereien erhofften.

„Untreue kleine Biester", murmelte Irene hinter ihnen her und rief dann lauter: „Aber passen sie auf Horatio, schonen sie ihr Bein, und fallen sie nicht wieder."

Eine richtige Konversation 

An diesem Abend lief es besser für den Leutnant, wenn man mal davon absah, dass sein Bein immer noch höllisch weh tat. Er hatte zusammen mit den Katzen den Nachmittag verbracht und sie hatten ihn kaum gestört, saßen und lagen in seiner Nähe im Wohnzimmer, wo er am Tisch seine Akten durchging und längst nötigen beruflichen Papierkram erledigte. Er und Irene hatten sich auf 21 Uhr geeinigt, sie wollte so lange wie möglich die Zimmer streichen, damit sie damit fürs nächste fertig war und auch nichts mehr von den Katzen zu befürchten hatte.

Jetzt begann er, das Abendbrot vorzubereiten. Er machte einen italienischen Salat mit Rucola, Schafskäse und Oliven, außerdem ein bisschen Putenbrust. Er hatte noch Fladenbrot, dass wollte er zum Salat reichen. Während er noch den Tisch für zwei deckte und auch eine romantische Kerze nicht vergaß, klingelte es schon an seiner Haustür. Irene hatte den versprochenen Wein mitgebracht und bald saßen die beiden am Tisch und ließen es sich schmecken, nachdem sie die Katzenbande mit Futter versorgt hatten.

Danach machten die beiden es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich, jeder mit einem Glas Wein. Die Stimmung war entspannt und gelöst, beide genossen den Feierabend. Sie unterhielten sich gut, Horatio fand heraus, dass Irene Dozentin an der hiesigen Universität war, sie lehrte Geschichte und kreatives Schreiben. Ihr bevorzugtes Gebiet waren die Alten Ägypter, was ihn nicht überraschte, schließlich hatte sie ja den Katzen auch diese ungewöhnlichen Namen gegeben.

„Darf ich raten, was sie machen, sagte Irene nach einer Weile? Ich vermute, sie sind entweder Polizist oder Psychologe oder Privatdetektiv." Horatio sah sie groß an. „Ja", sprach die Frau gleich weiter, sie mustern mich sehr intensiv und genau, schon die ganze Zeit, und ich denke, dass ihr Beruf in diesem Bereich liegen müsste." Sie lächelte leicht, um dem Gesagten ein wenig die Schärfe zu nehmen. „Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber ich bin sehr direkt und alle fürchten meine Feststellungen. Ich bin in einem Alter, in dem man nicht mehr so viel auf höfliches Geplänkel gibt."

„Nun", meinte der Mann mit einem leichten Lächeln, „entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich sie angestarrt habe. Ich bin tatsächlich Leutnant beim MDPD, ein CSI, um es genau zu sagen und außerdem Polizist. In meinem Beruf versucht man, den Menschen hinter die Stirn zu schauen. Man bekommt einen Blick dafür, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen oder Lügen. Leider nehme ich dieses Verhalten oft auch mit in mein Privatleben, wo es nun wirklich nicht hingehört."

„Und" , sagte die Frau plötzlich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, „habe ich Sie davon überzeugt, dass ich nicht eine von denen bin, die gleich jedem Mann die Hosen ausziehen um ihn zu vernaschen?" Lachend stand sie dann vom Sofa auf und meinte zu dem sprachlosen Mann, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte: „Es wird Zeit für mich nach oben zu gehen, es ist schon nach Mitternacht. Danke, dass sie die Katzen noch länger hüten wollen, dann kann ich in aller Ruhe zu Ende streichen." Und mit diesen Worten ließ sie Horatio einmal mehr überrumpelt zurück, ließ ihm keine Zeit sich zu erholen und verließ die Wohnung, diesmal aber ohne die Türe zu knallen. Horatio starrte ihr hinterher und wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder belustigt sein sollte, im Moment fühlte er sich einfach nur peinlich berührt und verlegen. Sie hatte ihn wieder überfahren, wie schon die Male vorher, und er fühlte sich wieder wie ein Teenager, der noch feucht hinter den Ohren war. Diese Frau war ihm definitiv über, da gab es nichts dran zu rütteln.

Alltag 

In den nächsten Tagen sah er nicht viel von Irene, er hatte viel zu tun und sie war offensichtlich noch mit der Renovierung beschäftigt, außerdem hatte sie ihn gebeten, die Katzen für diese Woche noch zu behalten, da sie überraschend ein Seminar für einen Kollegen übernommen hatte und sie die Katzen nicht zu lange alleine in dem Durcheinander, dass in ihrer Wohnung noch herrschte, alleine lassen wollte.

Der Mann und die Katzen kamen gut miteinander zurecht, die Tiere waren recht gut erzogen, wenn man mal von King Tut und seinem nach wie vor rüpelhaften Benehmen absah. Hier in der Wohnanlage konnten die Katzen auch ab und zu nach draußen, hier war alles bewacht und alle Nachbarn tolerierten Haustiere. Irene hatte ihm erzählt, dass dies mit ein Grund gewesen war, weswegen sie gerade diese Anlage gewählt hatte.

„Ich hatte genug von Beschwerden über die Katzen und Drohungen, sie zu erschießen oder andere schlimme Sachen mit ihnen anzustellen", hatte Irene ihm beim Abendessen erzählt; „mehrmals kam eines der Tiere verletzt nach Hause, und ich war das einfach leid, wollte mehr Ruhe und Sicherheit für die Kleinen."

Hier war jedenfalls alles in Ordnung und Horatio hatte sich an die Anwesenheit der Tiere gewöhnt, erlangte eine gewisse Routine bei ihrer Versorgung und genoss die Zeit mit ihnen, wenn er auf seinem Sofa saß und noch arbeitete oder Fernsehen schaute. So ein kleines schnurrendes Fellknäuel hatte wirklich etwas Beruhigendes und Kyra war immer die erste, die es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem machte. Selten gab es Streitigkeiten unter ihnen, Prinz Tut legte sich nie mit Königin Sam-Ira an, sie konnte ihn alleine durch ihre Blicke im Zaum halten. Kyra ließ er gnädig in Ruhe, sie war wohl zu klein und zählte für ihn nicht. Ab und zu legte er sich mit der Siamesin an, die aber immer schnell mit ihm fertig wurde und ihm dann hoheitsvoll den Rücken zuwendete, sich dabei genussvoll putzte und ihn überhaupt ignorierte, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre. Mit der roten Katze, mit Prinzessin Theti, heckte er manchmal zusammen Unsinn aus und das war dann eins der wenigen Male, dass Horatio lauter werden musste und die beiden zu Ordnung rief. Aber sie waren schnell wieder lieb, rieben sich an seinen Beinen und bettelten um Leckereien. _‚Ja'_, dachte der Mann erstaunt, _‚ich könnte mich an die kleinen Biester gewöhnen, es ist schön nach Hause zu kommen und von Jemandem begrüßt zu werden.'_

Ein Korb 

Wie sehr er sich an die Katzen gewöhnt hatte merkte Horatio, als Irene dann endlich kam und alle wieder mit in ihre Wohnung nahm; das Seminar war zu Ende und das Apartment fast fertig, kaum noch Unordnung und die Fünf konnten ihr neues Reich endlich endgültig beziehen.

Nun war er wieder alleine und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er war kein ungeselliger Mensch, aber sein Beruf und die langen Arbeitszeiten hatten es bisher verhindert, dass er sich länger an jemanden gebunden hatte. Natürlich hatte er Beziehungen gehabt, die waren aber wirklich an seinem Job und seiner Hingabe an den Beruf gescheitert. Dann war Marisol gekommen und er hatte sich vorgenommen, für sie da zu sein und ihr das Leben so schön wie möglich zu gestalten. Ihr tragischer Tod war eine sehr schmerzhafte Erinnerung und diesen Verlust würde er so schnell nicht überwinden, auch die Ereignisse danach bescherten ihm oft schlaflose Nächte und Albträume. Das alles war jetzt aber zwei Jahre her und er begann sich zu fragen, ob er immer alleine bleiben wollte, Es war schon etwas langweilig, jedes freie Wochenende zu Hause zu verbringen und dort den lästigen Papierkram zu erledigen oder Fernsehen zu schauen. Es fiel ihm schwer, es sogar vor sich selber zuzugeben, aber Horatio fühlte sich manchmal einsam und sehnte sich nach weiblicher Gesellschaft.

Nachdem er nun seine Hausgenossen so plötzlich wieder los geworden war, bemerkte er, wie leer die Wohnung ohne die sanften Hausgenossen war, und er beschloss, doch einfach Irene zu fragen, ob sie am Wochenende nicht etwas mit ihm zusammen unternehmen wollte. Soweit er gesehen hatte war sie auch alleine, bekam keinen Besuch, hatte nur ab und zu die Studenten da, die bei ihr Rat und Hilfe bei ihren Aufgaben suchten.

Es war Freitag, das Wochenende würde wieder lang werden und plötzlich hatte er überhaupt keine Lust mehr, es mit Fernsehen und Aktendurchsicht zu verbringen. Er nahm also seinen Mut zusammen und klingelte bei der neuen Nachbarin, um sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm Ausgehen würde.

Sie hörte sich geduldig an, was er zu sagen hatte, obwohl sie offensichtlich in Gedanken ganz woanders war, das sah Horatio schon, als sie die Tür öffnete. Was er dann zu hören bekam, war dann auch dementsprechend: „Ach, es ist dieses Wochenende äußerst ungünstig, ich muss noch soviel erledigen und die Abende sind einfach zu wichtig für mich und die Katzen, schließlich habe ich sie so lange alleine gelassen, sie müssen sich hier erst eingewöhnen und ich möchte mich ausgiebig um sie kümmern können. Danke für die Einladung", sie sah ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln bittend an, „aber ich muss für dieses Mal absagen. Ich hoffe, Sie sind mir nicht böse?" Sie hatte die Tür fast schon wieder zu, sagte durch den Spalt: „ Ich werde mich demnächst bei Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe revanchieren, ich melde mich bei Ihnen." Damit war er etwas rüde entlassen und er dachte zynisch, dass er sich wohl einfach daran gewöhnen müsste, dass diese Frau mit ihm machte, was sie wollte. _‚Nun, so nötig habe ich es schließlich auch nicht, dann eben nicht.'_ Ein wenig gekränkt über den Korb ging er nach unten in seine Wohnung, seufzend dachte er an ein einsames Wochenende mit seinen Papieren und fand das plötzlich ziemlich unerträglich. Er beschloss Frank anzurufen, sie konnten in eine Bar gehen, wenigstens etwas.

Fortschritte 

Es war eine Woche später, als es am Freitag Abend plötzlich an seiner Tür klingelte. Er hatte gerade geduscht, hatte es sich dann in Jeans und T-Shirt vor dem Fernseher bequem gemacht, ein Glas Scotch vor sich. Verwundert stand er auf und öffnete seine Eingangstür. Auf den Anblick war er nicht vorbereitet. Es war Irene. Sie war elegant und festlich gekleidet, trug eine graue Stoffhose und eine burgunderrote langärmelige Bluse, mit einer kleinen Stickerei neben der Knopfleiste. Sie hatte einen neuen Haarschnitt, kurz und fransig, der ihr ovales Gesicht gut zur Geltung brachte. Dezent geschminkt sah sie aus, als wenn sie sich für ein Konzert oder die Oper zurechtgemacht hätte.

„Guten Abend Horatio", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und lächelte ihn aus ihren warmen braunen Augen an, „ich hoffe, Sie haben heute Abend Zeit für mich. Ich habe einen Tisch in dem neuen Restaurant bestellt, für 21 Uhr und wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir rechtzeitig da sein wollen." Aufmunternd sah sie ihn an. „Sie haben sicher etwas Passendes zum Anziehen, ich erwarte Sie in 10 Minuten vor Ihrer Haustür. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie in Ihre Hosen kommen." Sie lachte leise und ließ den Mann in der offenen Tür stehen.

Er brauchte nicht lange, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Zum Teufel mit irgendwelchen Konventionen oder Spielregeln zwischen Mann und Frau, dies hier versprach interessant zu werden und er würde diese Chance nicht dadurch verspielen, dass er diese Frau zu lange warten ließ. Schnell zog er sich um, sein mitternachtsblauer Anzug und das weiße Hemd würden gehen. Schnell machte er sich zurecht und fuhr sich mit dem Kamm durch die roten Haare. _‚Hoffentlich riecht man den Alkohol noch nicht so'_, dachte er etwas besorgt, aber er hatte erst ein Glas getrunken und nicht mehr. Zur Vorsicht putzte er sich schnell noch die Zähne und war dann bereit für das Abenteuer.

Das Leben kann so schön sein 

Nach diesem Abend lief es gut zwischen den beiden Nachbarn, sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen und fanden sich sehr sympathisch. Irene konnte amüsant und intelligent von ihrer Arbeit erzählen, sie liebte es, über ihre Kollegen und die Studenten im Spaß herzuziehen, aber ihre Geschichten hatten nie etwas boshaftes an sich und man konnte merken, dass sie ihre Arbeit liebte und auch die Menschen, mit denen sie es dort zu tun hatte. Wenn das Thema zufällig auf Ägypten kam, war sie nicht mehr zu bremsen und konnte interessante Sachen erzählen. Da Horatio sich immer schon für Geschichte interessiert hatte, hörte er ihr gerne zu und ließ sich belehren. Er selber erzählte wenig von der Arbeit, er hatte oft mit den schlimmsten Menschen zu tun und das war einfach kein Thema für eine Verabredung. Ab und an erwähnte er einen Fall, an dem er arbeitete, ließ sich über die Schlechtigkeit der Menschen aus, aber auch, wie sehr manche Menschen ihre Familie liebten und deshalb zusammenhielten. Er hatte das oft bei Gericht erlebt, dass Angehörige kamen und sich gegenseitig unterstützten.

Es wurde zu einer Gewohnheit, dass die beiden sich wenigstens einmal am Wochenende trafen, entweder essen gingen wenn es wieder mal zu spät fürs Kochen geworden war, oder sie machten lange Spaziergänge am Strand, morgens oder abends, beide liebten es, stundenlang am Wellensaum entlangzugehen und sich dabei zu unterhalten. Mehr passierte nicht zwischen den beiden. Sie waren erwachsene Menschen, beide hatten gescheiterte Beziehungen hinter sich und waren vorsichtig geworden, die Gefühle mussten sich erst langsam entwickeln, man musste ja nichts überstürzen. Beide spürten aber, dass sich aus ihrer Freundschaft mehr entwickeln konnte, sie waren sich sehr sympathisch und waren auf einer Wellenlänge. Alles war möglich.

Magst du Katzen? 

Sie hatten diesen Abend einer ihrer langen Spaziergänge gemacht, der Sonnenuntergang war atemberaubend gewesen und sie hatten stundenlang geredet. Die Nacht war mild und romantisch und schließlich saßen beide im Sand und küssten sich. Es war einfach geschehen, wie selbstverständlich, beide fühlten sich wohl und wollten mehr. Nun ja, jedenfalls war das der Plan, aber ein plötzlich einsetzender Regenschauer machte alle romantischen Gefühle vorerst zunichte und beide sahen zu, so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Hause zu kommen. Als sie in der Wohnanlage ankamen, waren sie klatschnass und verschwitzt. Zum Glück war der Regen zu dieser Jahreszeit warm, nur die nasse Kleidung war dann doch unangenehm. Es war also völlig in Ordnung, Zuhause schnell alles auszuziehen und unter die Dusche zu gehen - gemeinsam. Eine wunderschöne Fortsetzung eines romantischen Abends und Horatio wähnte sich im siebten Himmel. Sie machten es sich nach dem Duschen in Irenes Schlafzimmer mit einer Flasche Wein gemütlich, aus Küssen wurde Leidenschaft und Begehren und schließlich vereinten sich die beiden unter Streicheln und Berühren und ließen der Lust ihren Lauf.

Horatio versuchte sich so lange wie möglich zu beherrschen und zu genießen, er liebkoste die Frau unter ihm zärtlich und schließlich wurden ihre Bewegungen schneller, das Stöhnen lauter und die Worte sinnloser. Völlig versunken in den Akt, mit geschlossenen Augen bewegte sich Horatio mit Kraft und Entschlossenheit – bis – bis er plötzlich ein Gewicht auf seinem Rücken und den Schmerz von vielen kleinen Krallen spürte, die sich in seine Rückseite bohrten. Entsetzt schüttelte der Mann sich und versuchte, Prinz Tut von seinem Rücken zu bekommen, der anscheinend glaubte, dass dort oben eine bessere Aussicht auf das beschäftigte Paar zu finden wäre.

Er sprang auf und die Katze sprang von ihm ab, nicht ohne ein empörtes Fauchen. Beleidigt verzog sich der Kater bis zur offenen Tür, in der die vier anderen Katzen wie Zuschauer saßen und interessiert dem Geschehen im Schlafzimmer folgten. Horatio spürte, wie ihm das Blut den Rücken hinunterlief und mit hochrotem Gesicht drehte er sich zu Irene um, einen lauten Fluch ausstoßend. Die Frau lag auf dem Bett, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, die Schultern zuckten.

„Oh mein Gott, habe ich dir wehgetan?" rief er besorgt aus und beugte sich über sie, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Nein, Irene hatte sich nicht wehgetan – sie lachte hilflos und versuchte, die Laute mit dem Kopfkissen zu ersticken. Ihr Kopf war ebenfalls hochrot und sie versuchte, etwas zu sagen, scheiterte aber an ihrem Lachanfall, den sie nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Horatio sah sie verletzt an, ein Anblick des Elends, nackt und verwundet. Irene musste immer mehr lachen, sie kriegte sich nicht ein und die Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen. Die Katzen starrten die beiden an und fragten sich sicher, ob ihre Herrchen jetzt total verrückt geworden waren.

Schließlich tat das Lachen seine Wirkung, es ist schließlich ansteckend. Die Komik an dieser grotesken Situation blieb Horatio nicht verborgen und er stimmte in Irenes Gelächter mit ein, setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und nahm sie in den Arm. Als sich beide nach einer Weile endlich beruhigen konnten, stand die Frau auf und holte das Verbandzeug aus dem Badezimmer, scheuchte dabei die Katzen von der Tür weg und schloss diese mit Nachdruck. Sie beugte sich dann liebevoll über den geschundenen Rücken des Mannes und fragte, immer noch mit einem Lachen in der Stimme: „Magst du Katzen, Horatio?"


End file.
